sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Wolf Line
The Gray Wolf Line is the name for the line of queens that rule over Fellsmarch, and who, with the exception of Hanalea, descend from the union of Hanalea ana'Maria and Alger Waterlow. The Gray Wolf queens are bound to the land and draw their strength from it. Though all the queens after Hanalea carry Waterlow blood, the magic of the Gray Wolf line is said to be strong enough to overpower Alger's high magic. They serve as advisors to the reigning queens only when the situation is dire. There have been thirty-three queens including Hanalea, with Raisa being the most recent after her mother's passing. Abilities The Line of Queens in the Vale have some magical powers—a kind of intuition and the ability to lead and motivate people. They may also have other powers inherited from a mixture of blood. There is a connection between the Gray Wolf queens and their totem, the Gray Wolf. Often the appearance of a Gray Wolf portends great risk and great opportunity—a turning point in the Line. All Gray Wolf queens, upon passing, will transform into lupine spirits bearing their own distinct fur and eye color, partially adopting the physical traits of the queen they used to be. There are occasions where they seem to return to the image of the women they once were by those who can see them. It is a priviledge given to them to allow their spirits to remain in the Spirits, where they continue to watch over Fellsmarch. The Gray Wolf queens are able to communicate across the veil to aid their descendants, an ability that takes many months to master. This is the gift of prophesy that was promised to the Gray Wolf line. All descendants of Hanalea, including those of Alister's line, are able to see the wolves and communicate with them. Because of this, they are able to give warnings to and guide any descendants of Hanalea to the reigning queen's aid, should the queen be in need of help. As the wolves are animated spirits of the deceased queens, magic can be cast on them, and they can be brought into Aediion in the same way as a non-magical person or another wizard. However, there are restrictions that come with this priviledge, first of which is the inability to change history by giving the ruling queen information she would not have known otherwise. Second, the gift of prophesy is limited, its meaning often obscure and difficult to interpret, and the ruling queen must figure out its meaning on her own. Meditation of the Queens The Meditation of the Queens is a ritual that can be initiated by the ruling Gray Wolf queen to call upon the spirits of her ancestor Gray Wolf queens. The recitation begins with "Hail", followed by the names of all the Gray Wolf queens before the ruling one, consequtively until Hanalea ana'Maria, followed by "Hear me! Your daughter _ calls on you!", where the _ is replaced by the ruling Queen's name. List of Gray Wolf Queens Old Line *Regina *Maria *Hanalea ana'Maria New Line *Alyssa ana'Hanalea *Sixteen other Gray Wolf Queens *Isabella *Althea ana'Isabella *Rosa ana'Althea *Rissa ana'Rosa *Helena ana'Rissa *Michaela ana'Helena *Lucinda ana'Michaela *Lara ana'Lucinda *Julianna ana'Lara *Doria ana'Julianna *Adra ana'Doria *Theraise ana'Adra *Lissa ana'Theraise *Marianna ana'Lissa *Raisa ana'Marianna Category:Lore Category:Gray Wolf Line